


The General Has Needs

by DeviantDarkBelle



Series: Kylux Positivity Week 2020 [9]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Glory Hole, Kylux - Freeform, Kylux Positivity Week 2020, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Possessive Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22640767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviantDarkBelle/pseuds/DeviantDarkBelle
Summary: Whoa! Day Eight!I wasn't sure I was going to make it because of this stupid cold, but here I am! Woot!I couldn't decide on a favourite Kylux Trope, so here is a lovely story for the Wildcard option.Hux has an oral fixation and realizing he can't always airlock or transfer people, he set up, a glory hole.Oh Hux.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Kylux Positivity Week 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620496
Comments: 7
Kudos: 113
Collections: Kylux Positivity Week 2020





	The General Has Needs

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for going on this journey with me this week!
> 
> Thank you for reading, for your comments and kudos.
> 
> This was such a lovely event, and I am super proud of have been a part of it. How lovely to see love for Kylux after TROS. We will be okay. We got this. 
> 
> Much love.

General Hux had an oral fixation, though most had no idea. Any officer, trooper, etc., who have had the pleasure of knowing this, were now stationed on a desolate planet or… worse.

Because of this and the fact that people may start to catch on, Hux had to devise a plan. As he sipped on a fine whiskey late one night cycle, it came to him.

Word spread around the ship like wildfire. Yes, there was a pleasure level; a place where one could go to unwind, have a drink or two, get lost in carnal pleasures. But this was, different.

For a brief period, in the middle of the night and sleep cycle, in a hidden corner just off the beaten path of the pleasure level, was a hole. No one knew what or who was behind it, and to be honest, no one cared.

It was such a small window of time that people lined up just to have a chance. A chance to feel a skilled mouth and an equally skilled tongue.

Hux, he was in heaven. He could sate his desire, quench his hunger. No one knew it was their General. Hux loved the anonymity of it all. They used his mouth for those two hours, and Hux couldn’t get enough. By the time he got back to his quarters, he barely had to touch himself before he came.

He began to sleep better.  
Perform better on the bridge.  
He wasn’t as irritable.  
The First Order was winning.

Hux tried his best not to have favourites. It became clear after the first standard week that Hux had very enthusiastic regulars. Most didn’t come at the same time every night, but one did.

The same cock always ended Hux’s shift on the pleasure level. It was thick and heavy, long and uncut and soon Hux realized that he indeed had a favorite.

Perhaps it was because of this man’s cock that made his jerkoff session so urgent by the time he got home.

And he would be lying if he said he didn’t think of that cock outside of his time in that secret room.

Hux hated that he started to wonder whom that magnificent cock belonged to. He didn’t have these thoughts about the others, only the one that ended his night, every night.

He had to push the thought out of his mind. He shouldn’t and he really couldn’t care what the dick in his mouth was attached to.

Most of the men bellowed when they came, but this man, he was quiet. Almost reserved, at least with his voice. But Hux always felt desperation and appreciation in the man’s hips, and in the very soft sigh that came after his release.

Again, Hux needed to shake those thoughts from his mind. He couldn’t get sentimental about dick.

**********

He had to have been imagining things. Perhaps the day had been so stressful that if bled into the night cycle and into the time when he was just an eager mouth, ready and willing to please.

It started soft, lingering, almost a caress. It danced over his temples and then caressed the walls Hux always had up. The walls never faltered. 

Then the impression of a large hand cupping the nape of his neck, and the other on his face.

No. No. Oh, no.  
_Ren_.

Shit.

Hux didn’t stop, he knew the man was close, knew _Ren_ was close and he couldn’t let on that he knew. No. No.

This time when the man came, he moaned a little louder and a little longer. And this time, it ended with a whispered word.

‘Hux.”

Both men pulled away and Hux closed up the hole. He just stayed there, on his knees, and stared at where that magnificent cock had just been.

He lost track of how long he stayed in the room. He traced his swollen lips with his fingertips and sighed.

Of course. Of course, it had to be Ren.

Hux didn’t go back the next night cycle or the one after that. He couldn’t chance it. Couldn’t risk being found out. 

Yes, Ren had whispered his name, but it was more like a slip vs. confirmation of identity.

So Ren _had _thought about him.

By the third cycle, Hux was ready to resume his extracurricular activity. 

Someone had other plans though.

When Hux opened his door, there stood Ren; eyes dark and wild. He didn’t say anything, just crowded Hux back into his rooms and secured the door.

“Ren, what th-“ Hux was cut off by plush lips against his own, and possessive hands that squeezed his ass.

“Don’t go,” Ren whispered when they broke apart for air.

Hux looked at him with suspicious eyes, “Don’t go where?”

Ren’s eyes said more than words could, and Hux closed his mouth. Of course, Ren knew.

“Why not?”

“What if I could offer you something, and it would be yours for the taking whenever you needed it, wanted it?”

Hux’s heart felt like it was going to hammer and explode from his chest.

“What do you have that I could ever possibly want?” In his mind, his voice was controlled, but he knew to Ren’s ears (and his own) it cracked with pure hunger and want.

“Me. All of me. It’s yours if you so desire it to be. No more late-night, anonymous blowjobs. No more lonely nights and even lonelier mornings.”

Kylo stepped closer and cupped Hux’s face just as his Force hands had done the last time.

“Rule with me. Be my Grand Marshall. Be my Emperor. Be, mine.”

“Kylo…I…”

And when their lips met again, Hux could _feel_ the truth, the adoration, the years of desire pushed down so deep that no one would ever sense it.

When they broke again to catch their breath, Hux sunk to his knees and tugged Kylo’s trousers and briefs away, and he could finally look into Kylo’s eyes when he took him straight to the back of his throat.

Kylo needed no other.

Hux would need no other.


End file.
